


Late Night

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Late night drama leads to a morning reveal.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @atc74 and @d-s-winchester #DoubleTrouble #A2Turns2 Challenge. I apologize for its tardiness. For this challenge, we were given an image and a sentence to use in our story. My line will be bolded in the text. I hope everyone enjoys and I would love feedback. 
> 
> For the purpose of this Jensen and Daneel were never married or had kids. No ill wishes to them.
> 
> Thank you to @thraceadams and @mycapt-ohcapt for brainstorming this story with me and @mycapt-ohcapt and even bigger thank you for betaing this. Any remaining mistakes are mine
> 
> Please don't repost my story elsewhere. I will post it on my Tumblr as well.

                                                                                                                        

Exhausted didn’t even begin to describe how you’re feeling, having just finished your third double shift at the hospital for the week. You had only been scheduled to work an eight-hour shift, however, with the flu being so rampant half of the oncoming shift called out sick and your nursing supervisor had struggled to find relief staffing.   
  
By the time you had finished your charting and given report to the oncoming shift, it was eleven p.m. Luckily your drive home was short. Pulling into the driveway, all you can think about is your quiet house, a hot shower and curling up in bed with your boyfriend. Thinking of Jensen always put a smile on your face. Even after being in a relationship with the man for two years, it was still hard to believe that he was all yours.   
  
Getting out of the car, you gather your belongings and head to the front door. However, when you enter you are shocked. Instead of the quiet house, you had been anticipating you walk into utter madness. The TV is running in the living room playing ‘The Avengers’ and as you round the corner into the room you get hit in the chest and back by nerf arrows. Dropping the bag you’re carrying by your feet you look around for the culprits.   
  
Sheepishly the culprits peak out at you from your oversized couch. Shaking your head in tired frustration you pick up your bag and head straight to the laundry room. Closing the door behind you with a loud bang, you set your bag on the dryer. Slowly you shed Jensen’s Cowboys hoodie and throw it in the wash, along with your scrubs and compression socks. Next, you start the wash before turning around and walking over to the shelving unit where you had stashed some clothes before leaving the house this morning.   
  
Releasing a tired sigh, you grab your thick fuzzy socks as pull them on before they have a chance to get cold. Then you pull on your red and black plaid flannel pajama pants and one of Jensen’s old band T-shirt’s. It was one of your favorites and something that you had borrowed early in your relationship and never returned. Once you’re fully dressed you take your bag into the kitchen, proceeding to put away your lunch dishes and storing your backpack and lunch bag in their spot in the hall closet.   
  
Grabbing a bottle of water, you make your way into the now silent living room. Both of your boys, the large and the small, were cleaning up their mess. Jaxon dropped the toys he was carrying into his toy chest and ran over to you, quickly hugging your legs, “Hi momma!” He exclaimed full of excitement.  
  
Putting on a smile for your son you lifted him, balancing him on your waist. You kissed his cheek before responding, “Hi baby. Have you been a good boy for Jensen?”  
  
“Yes, momma, I’ve been good,” Jaxon tells you as he wraps his arms tightly around your neck and shoulders.  
  
“Ok, bud you have your jammies on. Did you brush your teeth?” You ask as you set him back on the ground.  
  
“Uh huh.” He says while nodding his little head up and down.  
  
Glancing over at Jensen you see him giving you a thumbs up as he sets another folded blanket on the end of the couch. “Well, then upstairs you go.”  
  
“But mom…”  
  
“Sorry kiddo, but it is way past your bedtime. Remember, we’re going to the aquarium with Auntie Gen, Shep, and Tom tomorrow and you don’t want to fall asleep when we’re looking at the fish, do you?”  
  
“No momma,” Jaxon admits softly, before turning and running over to Jensen and giving him a hug. Jensen goes down on one knee, to hug him easier. As they pull apart he ruffles Jaxon’s hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead then said, “Goodnight, bud.”  
  
Jaxon scrambled to the stairs, going up as quickly as his little legs would carry him. Normally you would have gone over and greeted Jensen, but you were still upset with him. so instead you turned and followed your son up the stairs. When you were halfway up you heard Jensen call your name. Instead of reacting you ignored him and walked to your son’s bedroom.   
  
Jaxon was situating himself and had his plush Chevy Impala a replica of ‘Baby’ clutched tightly in his arms. “Did you pick a story for me to read you, buddy?”  
  
“Yes, momma. Will you read me ‘Goodnight Moon’?”  
  
“Sure, sweetheart,” you say as you grabbed the book from his nightstand. Laying down on the bed next to him, you began reading the story. You stopped reading when you noticed that Jaxon has fallen asleep three-quarters of the way through the book. Slowly and quietly, you got up from the bed and placed the book back on his nightstand. Carefully, you arranged the blankets around your son, before placing a light kiss on his forehead and murmuring, “sleep well, baby.”  You quietly stepped away,  turning on his nightlight before gently closing his bedroom door.   
  
Noticing that the downstairs was dark, you headed for the master bedroom.  When you entered Jensen was already in his plaid pajama pants, pulling a t-shirt over his head. “Is he asleep?”  
  
Releasing a tired and weary sigh you confirmed, “yeah, he’s out like a light.” Gingerly you made your way over to the bed and climbed in. Normally you would wait for Jensen to settle himself and then curl onto his side to sleep, but work had drained you emotionally.  On top of that, you were also frustrated with him for letting Jaxon stay up so late so you rolled onto your side with your back to Jensen’s side of the bed,   
  
The bed dipped as Jensen climbed into the bed, moving behind you to get into a spoon position. He wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you into his chest. Your whole body tensed briefly as his chin came to rest on your shoulder. “What’s wrong?  Talk to me.”

  
"Nothing,” you sighed, really just wanting to sleep and not fight with him.  
  
“Cut the shit!. Something is obviously bothering you,” Jensen prodded.  
  
“Fine you wanna do this now?” you said, struggling out of his embrace so you could turn and face him. “What’s Jaxon’s bedtime?”  
  
“Usually eight and on special occasions eight-thirty,” Jensen replied.  
  
“Exactly, so why is it when I come home at eleven-thirty he’s still wide awake watching a movie and playing games?”   
  
“Look, it’s a Friday night and he doesn’t have preschool in the morning, I didn’t see any harm in him staying up late when he asked.”  
  
“So now you’re blaming my three-year-old son when you’re the one in charge of watching him.”  
  
“Damn it!” Jensen sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, “I’m not blaming Jaxon, but I also don’t see the problem.”  
  


“Of course you don’t, cause in the morning you’re gonna go meet up with Jared and do whatever. While I’ll be stuck at the Aquarium with a crabby, overtired three-year-old. So thanks a fucking lot!”  
  
Jensen mumbled something under his breath that vaguely sounds like “great, it’s that time of the month.”  
  
“Fuck you, Jensen! And for the record, no it’s not that time of the month. But I am tired and it looks like tomorrow’s gonna be another long fucking day.” With that said, you got out of bed.

  
“Where are you going?” Jensen asked  
  
“I’m sleeping in the spare room tonight,” you replied as you walked out of the room.  
                                  ==================================  
  
The next morning you went straight downstairs and made yourself a strong cup of tea, wishing it were coffee. Jensen ambled into the kitchen just as your bagel popped out of the toaster. Setting down your tea, you grabbed a paper plate and place the whole wheat bagel on it, adding a thin layer of butter before taking a seat at the kitchen counter.   
  
Jensen grabbed your cup and took a sip, making a gagging sound as he placed the cup next to your plate. “What is that crap?“  
  
A giggle escaped as you watch the horror and disgust appear on his face.  “That’s green tea, babe. Gen recommended it and I quite like it.”  
  
“Look, about last night, I don’t want to fight with you. Especially because I’m heading back to Vancouver next week. Honestly, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
“ ** _I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong._**  It may not seem like a big deal to you, but you undermined me as a parent by ignoring the rules I’ve set.”

You paused for a moment and set down your half-eaten bagel. “You said it yourself, you’re going back to Vancouver next week and I support that, it’s your job and you were doing this long before we met. But I’m the one who’s here at home with him day in and out. I don’t want this to be a case where you’re the fun one and momma is the mean rule maker.”  
  
“Babe, what’s going on?” Jensen asked as he made a  cup of coffee in your Keurig machine. “And don’t tell me nothing. We’ve been together for a little over two years now, you know I love Jaxon as if he were my own. So what’s this really all about? You’ve never reacted like this before when I’ve let him stay up later.”  
  
“Nothin’.”

"Bullshit!” Jensen countered, coming closer to you with his coffee cup in hand.  
  
When you got a  strong whiff of the coffee’s aroma you clamped your jaw shut, covered your mouth and nose with your hand and made a run for the half bath in the hall, almost colliding with Jaxon as he stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
Jensen joined you a few minutes later carrying a glass of water as you finished retching your measly breakfast. He came up behind you and grabbed the small hand towel that was hanging by the sink, wetting it down before handing it to you. Once you finished you closed the lid on the toilet, flushed and took a seat on the lid. Jensen handed you the glass and you took a few tentative sips.   
  
“Are you coming down with the flu too?” He asked, his voice filled with concern. “Jaxon says this isn’t the first time you’ve been sick.”  
  
“It’s not the flu, I’m fine.”  
  
“Babe, throwing up is not fine. Look, I’ll call Jared and cancel both of our plans.”  
  
“Don’t, please, I’m fine. I’ll be good to go in about an hour as long as you keep the coffee away from me.”  
  
“You love coffee,” Jensen stated, confused.  
  
“Yes, but as you can see it currently doesn’t love me.”  
  
“I’m starting to feel like a broken record here…what’s going on babe?”  
  
“So, this is not how I wanted to tell you this….”  
  
“Tell me WHAT?” Jensen asked anxiously.  
  
“I had this all planned out dammit,” you grumbled.  
  
“Had all of what planned out?”   
  
“I’m pregnant!” you finally blurted out.  
  
“You’re what?” Jensen asks, not believing his ears.  
  
“I’m pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby. Jaxon is going to be an older brother,” You said as your own anxiety levels rose. Beyond Jensen helping you co-parent your son, the two of you had never talked about having kids together and you weren’t sure how he was going to take this news.  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“What? If I’m pregnant?”

You watched as he nodded his head in the affirmative.

“Yes, I’m sure.  I had a test run at the hospital lab. Based on the blood work, I’m about ten weeks pregnant. My OB/GYN will confirm everything at the appointment.”

“When is that?” he asked.  
  
“I scheduled it for Monday. I figured you’d want to be there.” Again, you watched as Jensen nodded his head.   
  
Then the two of you stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
  
“Jay, say something. You’re starting to scare me…I know we didn’t plan this…”

Before you could finish your sentence, Jensen stepped closer and pulled you in close, silencing you with a kiss. You separated only because the need to breath became more important. He had a smile on his face as he placed his hand under your t-shirt over the slight swell of your abdomen.   
  
"We may not have planned this, but I couldn’t be happier. You’re the only person I’ve ever imagined having a family with and I’m excited to expand our little family to four.” 


End file.
